Coming For You
by seek-to-enchant121584
Summary: When Alec gets fed up with Seattle and decides to leave, Max is forced to confront how she feels. When she makes her decision, she realizes that she'll do whatever it takes to make him stay. She won't make the same mistake twice. Sweet, fluffy MA oneshot.


Author's note – I know, the idea's been worked and reworked time and again, but I couldn't help but contribute my own two cents, sort to speak. Not to mention I was feeling needy for some sappy, happy ending one-shot for Max and Alec. This is what resulted. And please continue to be patient; I am working on wrapping up both 'Undiscovered' and 'Irreplaceable'. Just doing some last minute double-checking before posting them. And this popped into my head, refusing any other ideas for my other stories to be heard. I apologize for any grammatical errors. I didn't give this the usual thorough scrutiny I usually do. Hope you like.

Music Selections – 'Coming for you' by JoJo.

Disclaimer – Dark Angel, belongs to me it does not.

Coming for you

"I'm leaving Seattle, Max. For good." Alec said bluntly and without emotion, turning and leaving Max in a state of incomprehension after those two clipped sentences.

"What?" Max whispered out loud to herself, staring at the spot he was just standing in as her eyebrows crinkled into a frown. He couldn't leave. He wasn't supposed to leave. That had never been part of the plan. They argued, she smacked him in some way, and they went on with their not-so-merry existence.

Why did it hurt so much to think of him not in her life? To never see him again?

"Oh my God." Max said to herself, rising up, enlightened.

Just then Dix appeared in her line of vision.

"Max, we need…" Dix started to speak, only to trail off as Max started towards the exit, ignoring him.

Now was _not _the time.

"Not now, Dix." Max called over her shoulder distractedly before disappearing out the door.

"Alec!" Max yelled out, chasing after him once she stepped out of the building. The door slammed shut behind her. The deluge of rain was coming down in torrents, drenching her in seconds.

Alec paused but otherwise refused to acknowledge her presence. Max stopped about five feet away from him, looking at his back imploringly, willing him to turn around. She'd realized she didn't want him to leave...it would break what was left of her heart.

"Alec, don't go…don't leave." Max said beseechingly, her hair plastered to her face and looking miserable.

"Why not? I have no reason to stay, right? Everyone will be better off without me, remember?" Alec retorted flatly, turning around to face her at the end of the statement. His face was impassive and his whole body was tense. He waited for her to reply.

"Because…because I don't want you to." Max said, unsure as to how much to reveal, reluctant to admit even that much.

"I'm gonna need more than that, Max. I'm afraid that that isn't going to work this time." Alec said in ultimatum, shifting his weight from one side to the other, restless to put Seattle, and the one reason for staying, behind him.

The rain continued to pound down on both of them, physically adding to the burden each already figuratively carried, each one trying to convince the other that what they were doing was best for the other. Max struggled to formulate a counterargument. She couldn't simply put herself on the line, it scared the hell out of her.

Why was he choosing _now_ to be so difficult?

Of course, if he hadn't, how long would she have dragged it out? That was what she did, after all. It was better than risking it all and getting yourself hurt.

But losing him like this would hurt so much worse.

"Why do I need a reason? Why can't my asking you to stay be enough? We need you here." Max replied after a few moments, still wary of admitting the truth. Regardless, she would make him stay. He wasn't leaving. Now that she'd made the decision and discovered her feelings, there was no way in hell he was going anywhere.

"Because I'm tired, Max. Tired of all of this. Tired of being blamed for every little thing. For being expected to take all your shit without argument. For having your back without so much as an occasional 'thank you', only more bitching about what I did wrong. Nobody needs me here. Everything's running just fine, it doesn't matter if I'm here or not. There are countless others who are able to step up and carry on with the tasks I've been handling. So just go back inside to your 'off-again' boyfriend on the vid-cam and let me go." Alec bit out angrily, stepping up closer to Max and waving his arms around to emphasize his point.

Max's eyes narrowed angrily at the jab at Logan as well as his dismissal of his actual importance. Did he think that would actually work?

"God! How many times do I have to say it? He is not my boyfriend anymore. He still thinks _you_ are, remember? Besides, _I_ need you to stay. You're my right hand around here. How would it look if you just up and left without saying goodbye to anyone? Did you even think of that? And after you left, who would actually take me seriously? Now don't go." Max said argumentatively, looking up at his face as the raindrops pelted her skin and soaked her to the bone.

"I don't care." Alec retorted harshly, dismissing her and walking away once again to his bike at the other end of the building. As much as it hurt to say, it had to be said. Even if it couldn't be any further from the truth. Max's opinion was the only one that had ever really mattered. For awhile now.

With his back to her, he missed the pained look settle on Max's features as he stalked off.

Max looked down at the ground for a few moments before looking up and staring at Alec's retreating form squarely. "Alec, what I'm about to say may surprise you, so listen up. I don't really know where to start. I've had a change of heart. I won't be able to go another day if you're not next to me. I know I probably don't deserve it, but I want you to be here beside me. No matter what it takes, I won't let you just take off. But if you somehow do anyway, know that I'm coming after you to bring you back." Max called out clearly and decisively, hands spread wide and standing in the center of the deserted street.

Alec stopped and turned around slowly, his face unreadable. The rain made it near impossible to see more that five feet away clearly. Max waited anxiously for his response. This was what it all came down to. There was no backing out now.

"What are you saying, Max?" Alec said cautiously as he walked back towards her.

Max took a deep breath and said quietly, "I think…I think that I might...care for you. A lot. And I _want_ you to stay. With me."

"Max, this is no time for jokes. You better not be saying that just to get me to stay." Alec said in a warning tone, stepping up close to Max, now barely two feet separating them.

"I wouldn't say something like that if I didn't mean it. Why would I lie?" Max retorted, chin jutting out defensively and placing a hand on her hip.

Instead of responding, Alec seized Max up in his arms and kissed her fervently. Max wasted no time in complying and returned the sentiment, wrapping both arms tightly around his neck to pull him down closer to her level along with standing up on her tip-toes for a more comfortable rendezvous of lips, tongue, and teeth.

Wrapping his arms around her waist, Alec lifted her up off the ground and spun her around a couple times as they kissed.

Placing her back down on the ground and breaking off the lip contact, Alec leaned his forehead against hers and just stood there with her in his arms.

He gazed intently into her eyes, a smile tugging at his mouth. "That's all I wanted to hear."

ooooooaooo*oooooomooo*oooooonooo

A/N – I know, it's not very original, but what can I say? It doesn't have much of a plot, and I don't explain why Alec's leaving or how long either has actually been in love with the other. It was just something quick that was inspired by listening to the song I mentioned above. I even borrowed a couple lines from the song; they just seemed to fit. If you're familiar with the song, you'll know what I'm talking about. And again, don't fret. I start a new full-time job Monday, which opens up all my writing hours (I'm usually more inspired at night) even if getting up at the crack of dawn five days a week will undoubtedly make me miserable. My point, I'll be writing more (I hope). Anyway…until next time…


End file.
